The present disclosure relates to compression molding processes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to compression molding of plastics materials to produce container closures.
Compression molding of plastics materials typically entails forming a portion of raw material into a molded end-product such as a household item, for example. Compression molding methods are used to form thermosetting and thermoplastic resins to produce articles such as closures for containers.